Vacances au soleil
by xoXNana-chanXox
Summary: UA cross over Petit voyages scolaire, vous y trouverez les dir en grey, Noiz, Rentrer en soi et The Gazette et bien sur Yoshiki et Toshi en prof
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre**__ : Vacances au soleil_

_**Auteur**__ : Nana-Chan_

_**Sujet**__ : Dir en grey, The GazettE, Rentrer en soi, Noiz, Toshi et Yoshiki (rien que ça XD)_

_**Genre**__ : U.A_

_**Disclaimer**__ : Aucun de ces beaux males ne m'appartiennent uu_

_**Spoiler**__ : heu..._

_**Déclaration de l'auteur**__ : Bonjour bonjour !! je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour mouhahahahahahah... comme vous pouvez le constater mon état mental ne s'arrange pas XDD C'est Saku qui m'a inspiré cette fic XD enfin disons que c'est partie d'un délire assez profond et intellectuel huhu XD et bon ceux qui s'attendent a une fic sérieuse peuvent directement faire demi-tour XD c'est la première fic "cacahuette" que j'écris, j'espère qu'elle sera bien XDD sur ce let's go !!_

_Nana-chan (11/06/08)_

**Vacances au soleil**

par Nana-chan

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils l'attendaient et enfin il était arrivé !! l'excitation était palpable, tous ce regardait, personne ne parlait, l'œil vif, l'oreille tendu, chacun luttaient pour ne pas tomber de sommeil sur sa valise. Il était 6 heures du matins et tous attendaient l'arrivée du bus qui les conduirait a l'aéroport, ou ils prendraient un avion pour la France, direction la cote d'azur pour un voyage "scolaire" de deux mois.

La plus part des jeunes lycéens qui composaient la petite troupe c'étaient endormi dans l'avion, le voyage étant relativement long (1). Pour ceux la, le voyage se passa bien, ne voyant pas le temps passer et se reposant pour souffrir le moins possible du décalage horaires. Mais d'autre... eurent beaucoup moins de chance...

10h du matin

Kyo: Vais vomir...

Angel-taka: ZzzZzz

Kyo: (coup de coude) vais vomir !!

Angel-taka: (sursaute) Hagna qu'est ce qui ce passe qu'est ce que c'est OO

Kyo: (tourne le visage vers lui, tout blanc, l'air pas frais malade) vais vomir

Angel-taka: ha... bah vas y Oo

Kyo: ou ça ? OxO

Angel-taka: bah au toilettes Oo

Kyo:...Oo... ha ouai...(se lève en réveillant au passage quelque camarade de classe dont Die qui lui file une claque derrière la tête, une fois arrivé il trouve Uruha endormit par terre devant une des porte) Qu'est ce tu fout la ?

Uruha: ZzzZzz

Kyo: (coup de pied)

Uruha: (ouvre un œil) Quoi !! ?

Kyo: Qu'est ce tu fout la

Uruha: j'attends Kai, il est aux toilettes. et toi ?

Kyo: malade, vais vomir

Uruha: ouai bah t'es gentil, pas sur moi !!

Kyo: (fait non de la tête une main posée sur son estomac) longtemps que t'attend ?

Uruha: (regarde sa montre) prêt de deux heures Oo

Même mouvement de tête vers la porte des toilettes, Uruha se lève et pousse la porte en même temps que Kyo, Kai est assis sur le rabattant des toilettes, les jambe relevée sur sa poitrine, il se penche d'avant en arrière

Kai: On va tous mourir on va tous mourir on va tous mourir on va tous mourir on va tous mourir on va tous mourir...

Uruha: heu... Kai Oo

Kai: (en transe)

Uruha: (s'approche doucement et pause sa main sur son épaule Kai)

Kai: (sursaute et s'aperçoit de la présence de Kyo et Uruha) OO L'avion s'écrase on va mourir !! haaaa ToT

Uruha: (a Kyo) Je crois que je vais le ramener a sa place hein Oo (a Kai) aller vient Kai le prend par les épaules Tu vois l'avion vole toujours D

Kyo: (bouge pas, puis porte les main a sa bouche et courre au toilette)

Quelques Heures plus tard

Kyo: Tu dors ?

Angel-taka: ZzzZzz

Kyo: Angel ?? tu Dors ??

Angel-taka: ZzzZzz

Kyo: (coup de coude) Dis tu dors ?

Angel-taka: Plus t'es encore malade ?

Kyo: (tout content) Non non ça va mieux merci !! Non je m'ennuie j'arrive pas a dormir mais t'es réveillé alors ça va (big smille)

Angel-taka: tu m'as réveillé par ce que tu t'ennuyais ?

Kyo: ha tu dormais Oo

Angel-taka: è-é# (se lève et va vers une autre rangé de siège) Satsuki...(coup de Pied) Satuskiiiii

Satsuki: (ouvre un oeil) qu'escetuveux ?

Angel-taka: Prend ma place ou je vais tuer le nain --

Satsuki: (soupire, regarde Shun dormir, sourit, puis se lève et va prendre la place de Angel-taka, il trouve Kyo endormis, bouche ouverte, il s'assoit et se rendort)

Le reste du voyage se passa plus ou moins sans encombre, si on laisse de coté Angel-taka qui ne parvint pas a fermer l'œil. En effet Shun avait l'habitude de dormir avec un, pauvre, doudou, bavant dessus a volonté toute la nuit durant, et cette nuit la ce fut lui son doudou, tirant sur son t-shirt, bavant sur son épaule, grognant dans son sommeille, grimpant a moitié sur lui, que du bonheur en somme.

Leur avion se pausa a l'aéroport de Nice a 22h35. Certain des passagers purent assister avec émerveillement a l'atterrissage au dessus de la grande ville de bord de mer éclairée par des millier de petite lumière.

Mais leur périple ne s'arreta pas la pour certain d'un eux.

Aoi: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ToT

Yoshiki: Du calme du calme enfin uu"

Aoi: Mais... Mais... Ma valiiiiiiiiiiise ToT mon sac, mon vanity, pourquoi tant de haine ToT

Yoshiki: Mais ils vont les retrouver tes affaires Aoi, elles ont juste étaient égarée sur une autre vole, tu les auras d'ici quelques jours pas de panique !!

Aoi: Pas de panique OO pas de panique !! Mais comment voulez vous que je reste calme alors que TOUTES mes affaires on disparue ToT et comment je vais faire moi en attendant qu'ils les envoient ici hein ToT

Yoshiki: (fatigué, se frotte les tempes) Je suis sur que cela ne derangeras pas tes amis de te prêter de quoi te laver et t'habiller d'ici la non ?

Aoi: Mais vous ne comprenez pas OO j'ai une images a tenir moi et mes cheveux !! vous voudriez que j'entretienne mes merveilleux cheveux avec un vulgaire shampoing acheté dans le premier combini ho TT (prend une pause genre je suis effondré j'ai les larmes aux yeux)

Toshi: Voila tout est arrangé, je leur ai transmit l'adresse de notre résidence ils y feront parvenir les affaire de Aoi dans les plus bref delais !!

Aoi: Mais mais TT

Yoshiki: Je te le laisse moi je craque -.- je vais attendre le bus dehors avec les autres ok

Toshi: Heu oui d'accord Oo

Aoi: (se jete sur Toshi et pleure dans ses bras) Mes affaiiiiiiiiiiiires TToTT

Toshi: (tapote la tête) aller aller, on se calme, arrête de pleurer ou tu vas faire couler tout ton rimel uu"

Aoi: Han OO (ouvre des yeux rond comme des billes pour arrête de pleure pour ne pas faire couler son précieux maquillage) Vous avez raison OO je dois ertre fort !! pour la survie de mon maquillage OO comment faite vous pour être aussi sage Toshi-sensei ? oo

Toshi: Heu... Oo De... de longue heure de travail sur moi ? Oo (essaye d'avoir un ton convaincant)

Aoi: Ha... vous êtes mon model sensei TwT

Yoshiki: Le bus est la Toto !!

Toshi dit Toto: Ouai on arrive --" (promet de se venger) Bon tu viens Aoi, plus vite on sera a l'hôtel et plus vite on pourras tous aller dormir!

Aoi: Oui

Heureusement pour tout le monde le voyage en bus se passa fort bien, certain dormirent un peu, d'autre bien trop excité, avaient le nez collé aux vitre admirant le paysage de bord de mer, illuminé par le clair de lune.

Ils arrivèrent environs une heure apres, dans une résidence de vacances, non loin du bord de mer, la jeune réceptionnistes avait était priée par son abominable chef de réception d'attendre que le groupe de jeune japonais arrive, et même si c'était tard.

A vrai dire, la jeune réceptionnistes ne demandait pas mieux que d'attendre un groupe de charmant petits asiatique tous plus craquant les uns que les autres... mais ça c'est une autres histoire...

La jeune fille attendait donc les bras croisé sur son bureau, endormit comme jamais, l'air légèrement ronflant, mais quoi de plus normal a une heure aussi avancée de la nuit.

Yoshiki: (se racle la gorge bruyamment) S'il vous plait (recommence) Mademoiselle ?! (en anglais dans le texte XD)

Receptioniste: ZzzZzzZ (ronfle)

Yoshiki: a Toshi Heu... elle dort nn"

Kyo: Bon qu'est ce qu'on attend la je suis fatigué moi u.u

Angel-Taka: èé#

Masato: Respire Angie, respire nn""""" (le retiens quand même par sécurité)

Yoshiki: Et bien la réceptionniste dort et donc bah elle dort nn"

Kyo: Ok je vois (se place devant la réception) HO !! (soupire et frappe du poing sur la réception)

Réceptionniste: HAAA qu'est ce que c'est OO

Kyo: T'as un truc la (pointe le coin de ses lèvres)

Réceptionniste: (pige rien, voit juste que les bishos... client de son arrivée tardive sont la Bonsoir)n-n

Yoshiki: Hélo (2)

Kyo: Bonezoireuh (en français dans le texte s'il vous plait XD) (trop fier)

Réceptionniste: (grand sourire) Whateuh dou you wanteuh ?

Yoshiki: (grand sourire aussi, tend son bon de reservation)

Réceptionniste: Thanque you ! (prend le bon et fait ce qu'elle a a faire, puis va chercher les clefs des deux chambres qu'occuperont les vayageurs) You areuh roume (ecrit 123 et 124 sur un papier) your kize (keys) good night (grand sourire)

Yoshiki: Aller les jeunes on va se coucher !!

Les jeunes en questions: Oauiiii TwT (crie du coeur)

Yoshiki remercia poliment la jeune fille qui demeurait deriere sa réception, sourire au levre comme jamais. Tous suivirent leurs charmant professeur, sauf un...

Réceptionniste: Heu... oui ? "

Kyo: (la fixe avec des petits yeux dit de fouine)

Réceptionniste: (Mal a l'aise) heu... yes ? whateuh dou you wanteuh ?

Kyo: (toujours le même regard) Aureuhvoirreuh... Lysi... Lysiminianeuh... Lysimininaneme... Ly...

Réceptionniste: Haaaaaaa (vient de comprendre ou le petit blond voulait en venir) Lysiane (et oui, il essayait désespérément de lire le nom de la jeune fille sur son badge)

Kyo: (sourire) Lysimininianne

La réceptionniste dit Lysiane: Non nn" Lysiane !

Kyo: (percevère) Lysiminiminianne (commence a s'énerver)

Lysiane: (fatiguée XD) Ly-si-a-ne

Kyo: Ly-si-miniane (se prend la tete tout seul XD)

Die: (A vu qu'il avait pas suivie le groupe, en voyant qu'il ennui la réceptionniste, il soupire, et va chopper Kyo, qui essaye toujours de prononcer le prénom de la pauvre jeune fille qui désespère. Il choppe le blond par la taille et le fou sous son bras, alors qu'il essaye toujours XD) Désolé, oyasumi !

Lysiane: (grand sourire, a la fois soulagé que le blond soit partit XD et aussi ravis par la revu du roux)

Die conduisit donc son jeune ami dans la chambre ou tout les autres étaient couché, épuisé par le voyage. Le roux en fit autant, mettant son pyjama pour en suite rejoindre le lit qu'il c'était choisit, laissant le blond en faire autant.

Kyo: (soupire regardant autour de lui pour chercher un lit Sourit en voyant une touffe rose dépasser d'un draps chuchotte) Ne? tu dors ? Angel tu dors ?

Angel-Taka: Putain Kyo, t'as décidé de me faire chier jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre a Tokyo ?

Kyo: Heu... je... je voulais juste m'excuser pour... tout a l'heure dans l'avion uu"

Angel-Taka: (soupire) ouai (rit doucement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'es pas fâché) Mais faut quand même que tu me laisse dormir un peu, je tiendrais pas deux mois comme ça ne nn"

Kyo: (sourit) oui nn"

Angel-Taka: (se retourne dans son lit deux place) OO (sent le matelas s'affecer dans son dos)

Kyo: (s'allonge sous le draps et vient se bouiner dans le dos de Angel-Taka) Ne nuit

Angel-Taka: (Sourit et ferme les yeux) bonne nuit Kyo

A suivre...

Boooon, premier chapitre de bouclé nn" j'espere que ça vous plait !! je vais essayer de vous faire la suite aussi vite que possible !!

Je vous le dis frenchement je sais pas ou je vais avec cette fic XDDD c'est du pure Feeling comme dirait Die ne XD

Bon sur ce je vous souhaite bonne nuit, moi je vais finir de regarder la petite sirene qui m'a servit de fond sonor ... même pas honte

Nana-chan-Fatiguée (27/07/08;02h17)

(1) 12h

(2) Alors je m'explique, je sais que "Hello" s'ecrit comme ej viens de le faire mais je l'ecrit avec des fautes et des accents qui n'ont pas lieu d'etre justement pour marqué le "super" accents anglais des protagoniste XD


	2. Chapter 2

_**Titre**__ : Vacances au soleil_

_**Auteur**__ : Nana-Chan_

_**Sujet**__ : Dir en grey, The GazettE, Rentrer en soi, Noiz, Toshi et Yoshiki (rien que ça XD)_

_**Genre**__ : U.A_

_**Disclaimer**__ : non toujours pas mais je les aurais un jour je les aurais O_

_**Spoiler**__ : heu... (remarquez les variante que je fais dans cette section XD)_

_**Déclaration de l'auteur**__ : Me revoilaaaaa Bon j'avoue j'étais un peu en panne d'inspie UwU" mais heureusement c'est fini après une journée passée avec mon demi cerveau j'ai le plein de délire a la con et du coup bah j'ai de quoi boucler mon chapitre xD Du moins je l'espère lol_

_Nana-chan (19/08/08)_

**Vacances au soleil**

par Nana-chan

Coquillage et crustacéééééé sur la plage abandonnée... oui enfin abandonnée façon de parler !! Car nous pouvons dire que les plage de la cote sont relativement peuplée pour ne pas dire SUR peuplé en se mois de juillet chaud et ensoleillé. Nos chers amis jouaient donc aux écrevisses sur nos bonne veille plage, envahis de touriste, profitant des joies du sable collant, des mégots enfouit, des serviette secouait trop prés, du sable dans la figure, enfin bref que du bonheur quoi !!

Toshiya: Fait chaud é-è, je vais ressemblait a une écrevisse bientôt ToT

Satsuki: (sourire aguicheur) tu veux que je te passe un peu de crème Totchi ?

Toshiya: (petite moue) oui u.u (se met sur le ventre)

Satsuki: (ravis, vient s'assoir a coté du beau brun et lui étale de la manière la plus ambiguë qui soit sa crème solaire dans le dos)

Aoi: (cheveux relevé en demi queue, short de bain noir, lunette de soleil, appuyé en arrière sur ses coude...oço) Dite les gars, je viens de penser a truc oo

Kai: oula...

Aoi: quoi "oula" ? O.o'

Kai: en générale quand tu te mets a penser ça donne jamais rien de bon !!

Angel-Taka: Kai, la voix de la sagesse xD

Kyo: Amen !

Aoi: mechants uu

Toshiya: (pouf dans son coin) Allez Aoi, fait pas cette tête xD tu pensais a quoi ?

Aoi: Bah on a tous 18 ans pas vrai !

Kai: Nan, j'ai toujours 17 ans moi

Aoi: ouai mais c'est pas grave ça o donc je disais on a tous 18 ans et donc...

Kai:... pas moi O !!

Aoi: Hooo oui bon, on a tous 18 ans SAUF Kai !!

Kai: merci !

Aoi: Et donc vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?

Les autres: Heu...

Kai: Ho non ! je sais a quoi tu penses et c'est pas une bonne pensée Aoi !!

Aoi: Ho que si !!

Kai: Ho que non !!

Kyo: Mais de quoi a la fin !!

Aoi: (sourire vicieux a Kai)

Toshiya: Allez mais dite nous O

Kai:...ici, la majorité est a 18 ans...

Toshiya: (se redresse d'un coup et fou un coup a Satsuki qui lui bisouillait le cou...lui passait de la crème) Mais alors ça veut dire que...

Aoi: Oui !

Toshiya: On peut...

Aoi: Ouiii !

Toshiya et Aoi: Aller en boite légalement !! oOo

Kai: Misere uu"

Satsuki: owo han

Kyo: Genial OwO

Angel-Taka: Mouai ça peut etre pas mal !

Aoi: Pas mal ? tu rigole oui ça va etre d'enfer !!

Toshiya: Han y'aura tout un tas de beau mal plus vieux que nous en plus 33

Satsuki: Pfffff...

Toshiya: Bah quoi ? oo

Satsuki: ...

Toshiya: Qu'est ce qui a Sats' ? ..

Aoi: (se marre en voyant le petit jeu de Satsuki et Toshiya) Bon alors, on se fait ça se soir ?

Kyo: ok w

Angel-Taka: Ouai ok

Aoi: Toch' tu viens ?

Toshiya: Hm, oui j'ai envie oui u.u (tout peunot par que Satsuki fait la tête)

Aoi: Sats' ?

Satsuki: ...Mouai (énervé)

Kai: oui bah ça sera sans moi hein !!

Aoi: Hoooo aller Kai, vient avec nous ça sera marrant !!

Kai: Marrant ? je vois pas en quoi !!

Aoi: Baaaaah on sera tous ensemble !! ça sera fun tu verras !!

Kai: Je crois pas que voir Toshiya et toi draguer tout ce qui bouge, Satsuki qui pète sa crise de jalousie, Kyo qui va picoler et Angel qui va jouer les mère poule, soit vraiment "fun" !

Aoi: Hooooo mais qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer !! C'est juste une soirée entre pote !! rien de plus !!

Kai: Oui, bah sans moi !!

Aoi: (le prend par les épaules) s'il te plait Kai, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes S'il te plais (petit clin d'œil)

Kai: Bon... d'accord -\\\\\\\\-

Aoi: Sogoi !! j'ai hâte d'y être !! (Smack sur la joue de Kai)

Ils passèrent donc leur après midi a bronzer, se baigner et a imaginer ce qu'aller être leur soirée en tant que personne légalement majeur.

A 19 heures ils rejoignirent leur résidence, afin d'aller souper avec le reste de leur classe et leurs profs. Aoi profita de la légère avance qu'ils avaient sur les autres pour parler a la charmante réceptionniste.

Aoi: Bonezoir ! (s'accoude a la réception avec un petit sourire)

La réceptionniste, dit Lysiane: Bonsoir °ç°

Aoi: (lit un papier écrit pas Kai) Je...voudlais savoileuh...ou... nous poulions nous landle en... discothequeuh... s'ileuh vous plais (big smille)

Lysiane: Oui Dans ma chambre °w°

Aoi: Nani ? (a pas compris)

Lysiane: rien rien u.u (sort un petit bout de papier et luis explique comment se rendre a la boite la plus proche, au bord de mer)

Aoi: Melci 3 (petit clin d'œil puis retourne vers ses potes en souriant, fière de lui)

Lysiane: xçx

Aoi: C'est bon les gars c'est pas loin 3 !!

Il décidèrent donc de ce retrouver tous dans le hall a 23 heures, mais en quittant leur chambre a des moments différents pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de leurs autres camarade mais aussi de leur professeurs.

Aoi: c'est bon tout le monde est la ? (chuchote)

Satsuki: oui oui c'est bon uu"

Toshiya: On y va alors ?! éwè (prend le bras de Satsuki en lui souriant)

Aoi: ok c'est partie OwO ... il est ou Kai oo

Kai: (en retard) c'est bon je suis la uu"

Kyo: Let's go !!

Ils se rendirent donc tous en catimini a l'extérieur de la résidence, descendant avec prudence la longue pente qui aller les conduire a la boite en bord de mer dont l'auteuse a oublié le nom... Il n'eurent aucun mal a rentrer dans l'établissement, le videur laissant passer toutes les belles gueules qui faisait la queue.

L'endroit était bondé de monde, certain dansant d'autre restant au bar, reluquant ou buvant, d'autre restant dans les banquette a boire ou discuter. Ils repérèrent une table avec une large banquette un peu a l'écart de la piste. elle était déjà occuper par deux jeune hommes mais Kyo eut vite fait de les faire déguerpir, dieu seul sais ce qu'il a bien pu leur dire... Toujours est il qu'ils purent donc tous prendre place autour d'une table. Kyo et Toshiya se chargèrent d'aller prendre a boire pour tout le monde.

Kai: c'est pas une bonne idée uu

Aoi: Mais si tu vas voir ça va être génial !!

Kai: non uu

Kyo: détend toi un peu Kai !! tiens bois ça ! (lui tend un verre)

Kai: C'est quoi ? Oo

Kyo: de l'alcool !! OwO

Kai: Mais je suis mineur ToT

Aoi: Mais non, pas se soir Kai, aller laisse toi aller tu vas voir tout va bien se passer !!

Kai: Hmmm... (boit le verre pas rassuré)

Plusieurs heure plus tard, autant dire a une heure bien avancé de la nuit, tous s'occupaient de manière diverse et variée...

Toshiya: (plusieurs verre de Vodka pomme dans le nez) (danse collé serré avec un charmant jeune homme, main sur la hanche et bassin qui se frotte)

Satsuki: (Vient deriere Toshiya et pose ses demains sur son bassin) Toshiya ça suffit O

Toshiya: (se retourne en sentant les deux mains) Haaan Sats'-chan (glousse et vient nouer ses bras autour de son cou laissant le jeune avec qui il dansait en plan)

Satsuki: Que... qu'est ce que tu fais Totchi O\\\\\O

Toshiya: Bah quoi... t'aime pas ? (glousse et vient souffler dans son cou)

Satsuki: Si demo je...

Toshiya: Tu quoi ? (glousse et vient se frotter de son corps svelte et transpirant contre lui)

Satsuki: Toshiya O\\O je pense que tu as beaucoup trop b...(trop tard, se fait rouler une pelle)

Toshiya: (glousse et se décolle du blond) lalala (par en sautillant vers les toilettes)

Satsuki: -\\\\\\\- (retourne a la table)

Aoi: Bah alors Satsu' xD ça va pas t'es tout rouge xDD

Satsuki: je... je rentre... je vais chercher l'exciter de la kekette et je rentre...(par laissant Aoi mort de rire)

Aoi: pas de bêtise dans les toilettes hein xDDDD

Satsuki: (déjà loin)

Kai: (mort de rire un verre a la main, a moitier couché sur l'épaule de Aoi) Aoiiii

Aoi: (un bras autour des épaules de Kai) Hai ? (le regarde un souriant)

Kai: Tu veux pas aller me chercher un autre verre onegai

Aoi: si tu veux xD (lui fait un smack sur la joue et va au bar laissant Kai en tête a tête avec son verre de jet 27 vide)

Angel-Taka: (reviens s'assoir sur la banquette l'air un peu énervé)

Kai: Angiiiiiiiii (se frotte a lui)

Angel-Taka: tu te sens bien Kai ? Oo

Kai: oui pourquoi o

Aoi: (reviens a la table) Tiens chéri (tend un verre plein a Kai avec un petit clin d'œil)

Kai: Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii O (prend le verre et en bois la moitier d'un traite)

Angel-Taka: Mon dieu mais Kai tu es bourré OO

Kai: Mais naaaaaaaaaaan w

Angel-Taka: Aoi !! t'as pas honte non !! faire boire Kai alors que même ici il est mineur !!

Aoi: (reprend place sur la banquette et repasse son bras autour des épaules de Kai) hooooo détend toi Angi !! regarde, Kai va très bien !! je crois qu'il ne c'est jamais autant amusé de sa vie !! profite toi aussi !! bois un verre !!

Angel-Taka: Nan... je dois garder les idées clair !!

Aoi: ha oui ? pourquoi ça ?

Angel-Taka: Par ce qu'il faut bien que l'un d'entre nous sache comment rentrer !!

Aoi: Dit plus tôt que tu veux pouvoir garder un œil sur ce que fait Kyo !!

Angel-Taka: N'importe quoi !! èé

Aoi: Angi, on est a pied et on a juste a remonter l'allée pour rentrer a la résidence et puis je suis pas pété...Alors avoue !! de toute façon t'es pire que Sats' avec Totchi quand il s'agit de Kyo xD

Angel-Taka: Tu dis vraiment que des bêtises Aoi -\\\\\\-

Aoi: ouai ouai xD (bois une gorgé de son verre) hm tiens regarde y'a ton protégé la bas (montre un coin de la piste ou Kyo gloussait comme une adolescente alors qu'il se faisait draguer par deux trois beau mal (1) )

Angel-Taka: (regarde la direction indiquée) OO (retourne son regard vers Aoi qui l'interroger du regard) heu... je ... heu ... haaaaaa et puis zut !! (se lève et va retrouver Kyo)

Aoi: (Mort de rire) j'en étais sur xD

Angel-Taka: (arrive a hauteur de Kyo) Kyo !! je peux savoir ce que tu es entrain de faire ?

Kyo: (glousse et fait genre qu'il a pas vu la main du blond a sa gauche se poser sur sa cuisse) hmm ? (glousse) Hoo Angel !! comment ça va ? \\

Angel-Taka: Moi ça va mais toi de toute évidence non !!

Kyo: Ha bon pourquoi tu dis ça ? je vais très bien moi !! (glousse et fait un sourire aux jeunes hommes assis a coté de lui) hoo je te présente (tourne la tête a droite) Al-e-xi (glousse et tourne la tête a gauche) et Gle-go-u-li (glousse et retourne le visage vers Angel-Taka) Ils sont très gentil

Angel-Taka: (Dit rien et prend Kyo par le poignet)

Kyo: HEY !! mais qu'est ce que tu fais O

Angel-Taka: (Dis toujours rien et le sors de la boite marchant d'un pas rapide et sur, ne desserrant pas son étreinte sur le poignet du blond)

Kyo: Angel !! mas tu me fais mal lâche moi bon sang !!

Angel-Taka: (Le lâche une fois a l'extérieur de la boite) Nan mais tu te rend compte de ce que ses deux gars était entrain de te faire !!

Kyo: Quoi !! ça te surprend a se point hein !! que je puisse plaire a quelqu'un !!

Angel-Taka: Hein oo

Kyo: Tu crois que je vois pas qu'ils me draguaient !! et oui le petit moche gros et insignifiant Kyo plait !! et oui aussi inimaginable que cela puisse être je peux plaire figures toi !! Alors de quel droit tu m'as sortie de cette boite hein !!

Angel-Taka: T'as oublié "con" dans ton énumération !!

Kyo: (Dit rien énervé va pour retourner a la boite)

Angel-Taka: (l'attrape par le bras) Tu sais de quel droit je t'ai sortie de cette boite ? tu veux savoir !!

Kyo: (Se retourne vers lui toujours énervé) Non je ne sais pas Angel !! vas y dis moi !!

Angel-Taka: (Ne répond pas et le tire vers lui, venant écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes) Ca te va comme réponse ?

Kyo: OO ...

Angel-Taka: T'as perdu ta langue !?

Kyo: (Se met sur la pointe des pieds et vient l'embrasser en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou)

Angel-Taka: (Passe ses mains autour de ses hanches souriant dans le baiser)

Dans la boite ne restait donc plus que Aoi emprunt a contrôler un Kai légèrement éméché...

Kai: (debout sur la banquette "danse") Youuuuuuuh aller viens Aoi !! (se trémousse)

Aoi: (mort de rire) tu t'amuses Kai ?

Kai: Ho ouiiiiiiii w (vient danser contre Aoi genre gogo danseur,)

Aoi: (le laisse faire en souriant, se mordant la lèvre et caressant ses hanche) Kai mon dieu

Kai: ouiii (met son visage a quelque centimètre de celui de son interlocuteur, puis esquive et court sur la piste montant d'un bon sur la petite scène, dansant contre la barre)

Aoi: Kai Oo

Kai: (commence a déboutonner sa chemise se trémoussant devant une petite bande de bisho)

Aoi: (va vers lui et se fait tirer sur le petit promontoire par Kai, et commence a danser avec lui)

Kai: (se frotte contre Aoi) Dit... j'ai envie de faire un truc complètement dingue OwO

Aoi: quoi donc °v°

Kai: (glousse le prend par la main, saute de la petite scène, le trainant a l'extérieur)

Aoi: on va ou Kai ?

Kai: Sur la plage

Aoi: cool OwO (le suis en rigolant)

Kai: (Une fois sur la plage rigole et tourne dans tout les sens sous le regard amusé de Aoi)

Aoi: (s'assoit sur le sable et le regarde faire)

Kai: (glousse et retir sa chemise)

Aoi: T'as chaud Kai ? xD

Kai: Nan !! xDDD je t'ai dis que je voulais faire un truc dingue OwO

Aoi: Oo

Kai: (déboutonne son pantalon et l'envoie valser avec la chemise) (glousse)

Aoi: OO Heu... Kai ? oo

Kai: (dégage son boxer et court vers la mer en riant) Youhouhou

Aoi: (se lève et part a sa poursuite) KAI OO

Kai: (Court dans l'écume des vagues, tout sourire, kiki au vent (2)) Chabadabada !chabadabada lalala chabadabada chabadabada (3)

Aoi: (Le suis hésitant entre rire et paniquer a l'idée que quelqu'un les voit, la nuit promettait d'être longue)

A suivre...

Oui je sais j'ai prit mon temps uu mais j'ai pas mal de soucis, j'en ai toujours d'ailleurs, donc j'ai essayé d'écrire de façon régulière par petit bout. Vu que pour le moment j'ai plus internet la semaine je devrais écrire plus vite, enfin normalement. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours !! merci de me lire.

Nana (02.10.08 ; 20h44)

(1) La boite dont je parle existe vraiment mais ce n'est pas une boite gay, mais bon pour les bien fait de ma fic yaoi on va dire que oui xD

(2) oui Saku je l'ai dit xD

(3) air connu xD


End file.
